


Reading Material

by Nuit_Ecrit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Gen, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuit_Ecrit/pseuds/Nuit_Ecrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in the hospital and Dave comes to visit his best bro, with some reading material. Naturally, in true Strider form, some of the reading material Dave provides his friend is... questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Material

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Homestuck fanfiction and also my first fic on AO3, so its just a short little fic to test the waters. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think. :)

John had been eating his lunch when his best bro shuffled into the sunny hospital room, feeling awkward about the situation a moment before noticing John’s pudding and quickly waltzing over to snatch it up. John shot Dave a look, reaching for his pudding.  
“Wow Dave, is it time for you to go already?”  
The blonde snickered, perching on the end of his friend’s bed, just out of reach, and popping open the small container of pudding.  
“Can’t get rid of me that easy, Egbert!”  
John rolled his eyes, already knowing the fight for his dessert was a lost cause, and decided to just move on.  
“So what brings the Royal Numbnuts to my bedside?”  
Dave snagged the spoon off his friend’s food tray and began eating.  
“What kind of stupid question is that? I knew you’d pretty much die of boredom in here if I didn’t visit soon, and it would be downright unbecoming of a best bro like me to let that happen.”  
John set his tray aside, watching his friend.  
“Well, you got me there… It’s sooo boring here! I can’t even walk around yet, so I’ve been stuck in this room all day!”  
Dave stood up and began to walk about the room, seeming to peruse every detail as he ate John’s dessert.  
“This sad excuse of a room doesn’t even have a tv- how’s a sad, sickly kid like yourself ever supposed to get better without hours and hours of mind numbing cartoons! Geez, next you’re gonna tell me they won’t give you your piece-of-shit appendix in a jar to shake around and bring out at parties!”  
John laughed, and Dave looked over his shoulder at his friend, obviously pleased to have finally produced a smile.  
“Yeah, I think the whole ‘Creepy Jar Shit’ thing is more your scene, Dave…”  
The blonde returned to his friend’s bedside, tossing the empty pudding in the trash as he went.  
“In that case give it to me; although I warn you, I will give it to Lalonde the moment you do, so she can science me up some Egbert clones to do my every bidding.”  
John laughed again.  
“You’re ridiculous! But I did plan on giving you my creepy appendix jar if I get one- I just figured, it’d be funny if you had a piece of me like that. That’s extreme bromance, you know? All bros would be jealous.”  
Dave laughed, and then the pair fell silent for a moment.  
“I brought you some reading material,” Dave said, changing the subject as he dumping out his bag on the bed. John sat up to look at his selections as his bro continued “I had no idea what you would want so I brought a Gamebro, my history book, one of bro’s ironic horse novels, and some porn magazines. Chicks and dudes cause I don’t know what the fuck you’re into…”  
John’s cheeks turned pink but he flashed a smile.  
“Thanks bro, this is awesome! Honestly I’ll probably read everything- it’s impossible to sleep here so I have way too much time on my hands…”  
Dave peered at his friend a moment, curiosity beginning to eat at him.  
“Good luck with those porn mags- I doubt you get any kind of privacy in a place like this…”  
The blonde commented, not wanting the subject to die just yet. John blushed, fidgeting beneath his bed sheets.  
“Oh well, I probably won’t um, use them, here…”  
Inwardly frustrated, Dave gestured to the two magazines before his friend, asking less subtly  
“Which one do you want?”  
John peered up at his friend, with a shy grin, unphased.  
“Dave, is this your super sneaky and totally-not-obvious-at-all way of asking if I’m gay?”  
Dave froze, but his friend just laughed, stretching back against his pillows once again.  
“I can’t even pick what kinds of pizza toppings I like, man, do you think I can pick a gender preference?”  
Dave blinked down at John for a moment from behind his sunglasses, then after a moment, slowly began to laugh along with his friend.


End file.
